1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive mileage calculating, and more specifically, one that calculates the distance traveled by the car in real time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional automotive mileage calculating apparatuses, a vehicle speed sensor that generates a speed signal representing the vehicle speed is mounted to the driving wheel or to the driven gear of the transmission and the speed signal outputted from the vehicle speed sensor are integrated with time to calculate the distance traveled by the car.
3. Problems to be Solved by the Invention
With the conventional method of calculating the mileage by using the vehicle speed sensor, although there is no problem when the car is running normally, a problem arises when it is running on snow-covered, frozen or muddy roads. In such roads, the wheel may easily slip, producing incorrect car speed signals, so that a correct mileage cannot be obtained.
The present invention has been accomplished under these circumstances and is intended to provide an automotive mileage calculating apparatus that can calculate a correct mileage even when the vehicle wheels are slipping on bad conditioned roads.